


A hundred and one universes

by Tomicaleto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin has a prosthesis, Background Hera/Kanan, Background Qui-Gon/Dooku, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Married Obikin, Professor Obi-Wan, Rating May Change, Tags to be added, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: It doesn't matter if they're Jedi in this life or simple humans in the other, where Kenobi is, Skywalker will always be right behind.---or a series of short and unconnected obikin stories.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Prepare for trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I wanted to draw stuff but here I am instead, posting this silly AU
> 
> Chapter warnings: Modern AU, Pokémon Go AU, Discord Server AU
> 
> The characters' interactions are based on my own experiences while playing Pokémon Go before quarantine! I also think this is the perfect AU to keep the clones original names without much trouble, you call your Pokémon Gi friends by their handles, even when you know their real names unless you're very close to them

**Fives  
  
There is a tier 5 raid starting in 10’. We’re two here with three accounts, are you in? @fulcrum @bluecaptain  
  
  
Bluecaptain  
  
I’m in, where?  
  
  
Fulcrum  
  
Shit, I have a test :(  
  
  
Fives  
  
In front of the philosophy building, right across prof. Kenobi’s office  
Damn, I don’t think we can do it without Fulcrum  
  
  
Echo  
  
:(  
  
  
Fulcrum  
  
Hey, good news! My cousin is here and he plays too! I’m gonna give him my phone so you’ll have 6 accounts  
  
**

**Fives**

**sweet! what’s his handle?  
  
  
Fulcrum **

**Skyguy501 he’s tall, shoulder length curly hair**

**  
BlueCaptain**

**Not gonna lie, sounds like you’re trying to set him up with one of us lol  
  
  
Fulcrum  
  
lol dude he’s married xD  
  
Echo**

**damn it  
  
**

**Korkboard (KorkieMonster366)**

**I’m in**

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


“Excuse me.” Anakin looked up from Ahsoka’s phone and found a group of six people staring at him. “Are you Skyguy501?” 

“Yeah.” He answered. “Are you guys the ones Ahsoka told me to find?” 

One of the men, the red haired one, that seemed to be the youngest as well, asked “Who’s Ahsoka?” and another quickly answered “Fulcrum.”    
  


The one who had approached him nodded. “Yeah, I’m Rex, or CaptainBlue7567. These are Fives5555 and Echo1409. And this one here is KorkieMonster366.”    
  
“I’m new in the game, still getting used to everything.” Added the Korkie guy. Anakin resisted the urge to coo. He’d been a Pokémon fan since he was nine, playing on his step brother’s old gameboy. Nowadays, his busy life only allowed him to play on his phone, so he had downloaded the app as soon as he had been able to. 

“We’re going in, code is Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur, Meowth.” He tapped the code on Ahsoka’s phone, glad to have chosen to put on his functional arm instead of the aesthetic one. 

“Oh, you’re yellow team, can I add you later?” Asked the young one again.

“Sure, remind me after this.” 

Rex patted Korkie on the shoulder after that, an encouraging smile on his face. 

“Thirty seconds.” Warned Fives.

He rested his back against the wall. The raid started and he started tapping both phones as fast as he could. His right arm went much faster than his left and he smiled, delighted. 

Minutes later, Giratina had been defeated, after curses and nervous laughs, and they were all throwing golden berries at it. 

“Oh, lucky. It’s a shiny.” He said, almost startling when Echo looked up and threw a glare at him. 

  
“Damn you and all your ancestors.” He muttered, making Fives next to him snort.    
  
“Don’t mind him, he hates it when other people get shinies but not him.” Explained Rex. Anakin relaxed, making his ball hit straight on the circle. The ball shook one, twice, and then three stars appeared on the screen. Without closing the app, he pocketed his phone and changed Ahsoka’s phone from his right hand to the left. 

He had to use three balls before the damn pokémon decided to stay inside. He checked its IVs and marked it as favourite. Finally, he closed the app and put Ahsoka’s phone away, taking out his again. 

“I should be going any minute now. Who wanted to add me?”    
  
Rex and Korkie added him without much fuss. Korkie sent him a gift as soon as he was added to his friend list. Fives asked him if he opened gifts everyday and only when he confirmed he did did both him and Echo add him. 

“Alright guys, bye!” 

He waved at them while walking into the building. 

\---

**Fives**

**Hey Fulcrum, does your cousin study here?  
  
  
**

**Fulcrum**

**Nah, why?  
  
  
**

**Echo**

**We were wondering what he was doing here?**

**BlueCaptain**

**You two are huge gossips**

**  
Fives**

**And you love us**

**CommanderC**

**Hey Rex, did you capture it? can I have my phone back now?**

**BlueCaptain  
Shit, yes Cody I forgot, where are you now**

**CommanderC**

**Kenobi’s office**

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


Rex knocked on the door, swallowing heavily. 

“It’s open.” Said a voice, words accented. Damn it, looked like Kenobi was in a bad mood.

“Excuse me.” He said, entering quietly. He saw Cody look up from the pile of papers he was grading. “I need to give my brother something.” He explained quietly. Kenobi nodded, still focused on his own work. 

Rex approached Cody and was handing him his phone when the door of the attached bathroom that every professor office had opened and Skyguy501 walked into the room. “Hey, you’re the guy from the raid. Rex, right?” 

Kenobi looked up sharply. He had a scary frown on and Rex was glad it was directed not at him but at Skyguy. Skyguy, though, ignored the glare completely. “Have you played other Pokémon games?”    
  
“Uh…”    
  
“Anakin.” Skyguy, Anakin apparently, turned to Kenobi, his own expression turning into a frown. A whole silent conversation went between them. 

“Fine. You’re such a fun killer.” Skyguy turned to Rex again. “Don’t mind him, he’s just moody because I named the Giratina after him.” 

Behind him, Cody did a poor job of repressing a snort. Skyguy smirked at the sound at the same time Kenobi scoffed. 

“Uh….”

\---

**BlueCaptain**

**Does professor Kenobi play PoGo**

**CommanderC**

**No, he does not. He actually hates it**

**Fives**

**What?! Why?**

**Fulcrum**

**oh lol, yeah he does**

**Echo**

**but why? >o<**

**CommanderC**

**his words, not mine “you’re so busy staring at that stupid screen, you end up missing real life”**

**Waxer**

**Oof F**

**Fulcrum**

**oh god, did Skyguy name another one after him?**

**CommanderC**

**yeah**

**Fulcrum**

**F**

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan glared at the essay on his desk, rereading the same line for the fourth time. A heavy but familiar pair of hands landed on his shoulders, starting a slow massage. A groan left his lips. “If you think you’re getting off the hook just because…” A moan interrupted him when a particular nasty knot loosened. 

“Were you saying something?” Teased Anakin from behind. 

“Beloved, you’re the most infuriating being and the loveliest one at the same time.” He sighed, resigned. The hands left his shoulders and soon he had a lap full of Anakin. 

“And yet you married me.” Said Anakin, rubbing his cheek against Obi-Wan’s beard.

“Well, you’re a much better cook than the nearest take-out place.” He shot back, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Anakin’s hip. Anakin snorted, turning his head with his right hand, and kissed him. 

The kiss quickly turned heated, a needy mewl leaving Anakin’s lips when Obi-Wan broke apart to press little ones all over his neck. “How much longer before office hours are over?” He asked, breathless. 

“Thirty minutes and you have to be  _ quiet. _ ” 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


**Korkboard (KorkieMonster366)**

**Hey @Fulcrum, you should ask your cousin if he wants to join the server!**

**Fulcrum**

**Oh, you sweet dear. Skyguy is a hermit, I don’t think he has an user lol**

**SteelaG**

**lol didn’t you open a twitter account for him**

**Fulcrum**

**yeah and it’s absolutely dead T-T**

**SteelaG**

**F**


	2. Some break into song, others...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Obi-Wan falls in love with Anakin. Shenanigans happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had been talking about fox Obi-Wan at the server and it reminded me of ML kwami swaps aus.... 
> 
> I want to dedicate this one to InsomniacForevermore, thanks for forcing me to write three lines lol

The day Obi-Wan realizes he’s in love with Anakin, he tries to avoid his former padawan at all costs. He’s not in denial, he accepts the truth of his feelings for Anakin, embraces them and lets them warm his bones. 

He still tries to avoid Anakin. 

He tells himself he will only do it until he can get his biology under control. 

It’s not an easy task, he soon learns. 

Despite being a knight now, and even with all the talks about the Jedi acting as generals in the civil war, Anakin seems to spend most of his time around Obi-Wan. Each time he sees Anakin approaching him, he feels the pressure build up in his chest. 

He manages to avoid crossing paths with Anakin for a whole week and he knows it because Anakin’s displeasure is clear in the Force. 

He purposely misses council meetings when he knows Anakin will be summoned and bears with Yoda’s disappointed stare at his profile during meetings he actually attends. Even Mace approaches him to subtly tell him to go and fix things with his former padawan. 

He can’t. Not yet, he’s still too raw, his feelings building up in his throat each time he catches a hint of Anakin’s force signature nearby. 

By the time he hits the second week of avoiding Anakin, his former apprentice seems to give up trying to approach him. Each night, he can feel Anakin’s pain at his indifference seep through the remains of their bond. He aches with his need to offer comfort and reassure Anakin he loves him, that the distance hurts him too. 

But he can’t, the words don’t come to him, just the pressure in his throat. 

Eventually, they are sent to different planets, with their newly assigned battalions. He doesn’t see Anakin for a whole month, using each free minute to meditate, trying to get his primal instincts under control. 

The clones around him stare at him with curiosity clear in the Force. He smiles when he imagines Anakin throwing all forms of meditation outside of moving meditation and tinkering with droids out of the window. 

He misses him. 

The temple is quiet. He walks through the halls with his hands into the sleeves of his cloak. Yoda floats at his side, explaining to him his plan to assign Anakin a padawan learner. 

He is glad for all those months of introspection, finally feeling like he won’t embarrass himself the moment he stands face to face in front of Anakin. 

He is not so sure about the padawan situation.

He can’t dwell too much on that because the moment he sees Anakin’s back on the bridge of the ship that will take them to Christophsis, it’s like all that meditation is gone in a blink and he quickly turns on his toes and walks hurriedly away from Anakin. 

Clones with blue decorated armour salute him through the whole length of the hall. 

It’s only when he’s hiding in the rooms assigned to him that he lets out a pitiful sound. 

The situation has turned almost ridiculous. Anakin has clearly taken his distance as a personal failure and is sulking around the place while respecting Obi-Wan’s space. 

Obi-Wan is sure Anakin looks adorable, probably pouting with his full lower lip that he would love to suck on and his eyes shining with tears, made more alluring thanks to those long eyelashes…

He doesn’t really know how Anakin is looking, though. What he does know is the clones’ opinion about the whole thing. The 501st seem to be very protective of their young general. He’s sure most glare at him under their helmets, the respect from the first days still there but covered with a layer of anger at the unjust treatment of Anakin. 

And then, one day, the worst thing, the very thing Obi-Wan has been trying to avoid, happens. 

He’s at the bridge, studying some maps of Christophsis when Anakin enters the room and locks eyes with him. 

He feels the now familiar pressure on his chest and presses his lips tighter in response. 

Anakin takes the gesture as a reproachful expression and frowns. He stomps his way across the room until he’s standing in front of Obi-Wan, no escape from the situation, and points an accusing finger at Obi-Wan. 

“I don’t know what I have done to make you so angry with me, Obi-Wan, but I-”

He doesn’t get to finish the phrase. Obi-Wan interrupts him with a toe-curling screech. Most clones around them startle, dropping holo pads and blasters onto the floor. Anakin stares at him wide eyed until Obi-Wan’s air runs out and he covers his mouth with a hand. 

Fuck. 

Fuck!

He runs away from the room as soon as he can. 

“Master?” He hears the soft voice of Anakin from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?” 

He only unlocks the door. Anakin enters cautiously. He stands in front of Obi-Wan, thinking about what to ask first. 

Obi-Wan tries to control it. He does.

The screech bounces all over his room. 

“What the hell, Obi-Wan?!” Is the first thing Anakin says after he closes his mouth. “Is this some new kind of trick to get me to leave you alone? First you avoid me…” 

“No! No, Anakin… I,” he pauses, grabbing one of Anakin’s hands and kissing the back of it. “I’m so sorry, my darling.” He whispers against it. He barely registers Anakin’s shiver at the kiss. “I’ve been such a fool.” 

Anakin makes a confused noise. 

“I don’t know how much you know about Stewjon or the biology of humans born there.” He starts explaining. “It’s a ridiculous thing.” He can’t find the strength to let go of Anakin’s hand, his thumb softly rubbing circles on it while he leaves soft kisses on Anakin’s knuckles while he speaks. “When… when we find the person we’re in love with…” He pauses. For all he feels at ease about his love for Anakin, saying it out loud is something else completely. “We have to… Force, this is so stupid… We need to scream at them.” 

Anakin’s cheeks have turned to the most enchanting shade of red and Obi-Wan wants to pepper them with kisses. “You love me?” He asks, in the smallest voice Obi-Wan has ever heard. 

“With all my being.” 

He’s tackled onto the floor, Anakin’s happy laugh filling the room. He wraps his arms around Anakin and basks in the feeling of him. 

It makes the next embarrassing months screaming at Anakin’s face each time he first approaches Obi-Wan worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets ready for Halloween, while Anakin tries to avoid the celebrations completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I bring you another one-shot in the modern AU where Anakin plays Pokémon Go. This one has a bonus Argentinean Anakin, and he's an absolute Halloween grinch because of that. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: I have never celebrated Halloween in my life, that's why Anakin is like that in this one. Thank you to all that helped me understand what should happen lol

“Anakin, dearest, I’m home.” He says, putting down the bag on the table. “I bought Halloween Hershey’s, Reese’s.” As he speaks, he starts taking them out and leaving them on the table. “Also some mixed bags and a chocolate variety pack.” He hears approaching footsteps and smiles. “And some chocolate eyeballs, because I loved those when I was a kid.” 

A weight drops onto his back, Anakin’s forehead on his shoulder. “Why do we need to buy all of these?” Asks Anakin for what has to be the 20th time in the week. 

“Because children will come knocking on our door and we don’t want to disappoint them by not having candy.” 

Anakin whines from the back of his throat and wiggles himself under Obi-Wan’s arm. He’s wearing one of Obi-Wan’s sweaters inherited from his father. It’s big even on Anakin and he looks adorable with it on.

The weather had been consistently getting colder and, as a consequence, Anakin had been getting cuddlier. 

“Now, now, Anakin, I have to carve the pumpkins, would you like to help me?” Anakin groans but steps back. Obi-Wan misses his warmth already. “Not feeling the Halloween spirit?”

“You know I never do, Obi-Wan.” And he’s not lying. Anakin doesn’t really care for the holiday, having grown up in a country where it’s barely a celebration. While all his friends get hyped talking about costumes, candies and Halloween parties, Anakin scoffs and focuses on something else. He doesn’t have a big sweet tooth either, so he doesn’t even get to enjoy that either. “The only good thing about Halloween for me is the Pokémon Go event and the fact that they use the Lavender Town’s theme.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and chuckles. He really doesn’t care about the game, and he sometimes hates it when Anakin uses their little dates to hunt things that are not even there. 

But his husband is young and passionate about his hobbies, and after the accident, the app was one of the few things that helped him feel less self-conscious about his prosthetic. It also helped make Anakin go out of the house and interact with people, even if those people are Obi-Wan’s TA, Cody, and apparently the students that also enjoy playing the game. 

“Well, at least it’s something. Now, help me put these away so I can concentrate on carving.” 

“Of course.”

\---

At one point in the afternoon, just when Obi-Wan is finishing the second pumpkin, Ahsoka drops by. She’s dressed up as a pirate and greets Anakin with a silly imitation of one. Anakin shakes his head fondly at her. Ahsoka, unlike Anakin, was born and raised in the States. Her father, Plo, Shmi’s brother, was not familiar with trick or treating, but didn’t mind letting Ahsoka engage with the holiday however she liked. To this day, Ahsoka always dresses up for Halloween. 

She has her phone in one hand and is telling Anakin about something starting in five minutes, asking if he wants to join. Obi-Wan smiles to himself in the kitchen, hearing their, for him, nonsensical dialogue. 

Anakin accepts, telling Obi-Wan he’s going out, kissing his cheek before following Ahsoka and closing the door behind him. In those few minutes, his mood seems to have lifted a bit. ‘Good’, thinks Obi-Wan. 

\---

Anakin doesn’t come back for hours, giving Obi-Wan enough time to decorate their whole doorstep without anyone complaining about meaningless holidays. Anakin’s exaggerated contempt for Halloween makes him laugh, and he usually retaliates with anecdotes of his childhood going trick or treating with Qui-Gon after moving from England.

He remembers fondly how his father would always dress up as one of the ents from Lord of the Rings, speaking slower than usual just to drive his husband crazy. Qui-Gon also enjoyed misquoting the book, exasperating Dooku to no end. Their house would fill with Dooku’s posh accent saying the lines correctly until Qui-Gon finally left with Obi-Wan to trick or treat. 

He hopes he can have the same thing with Anakin one day. Just them and a child or two, with him getting ready to go out while Anakin fondly complains about them celebrating a holiday he doesn’t care about. Perhaps their children will even soften Anakin enough to join them. 

He sighs at his daydream, hanging a couple of paper-made bats on the door. Already, the younger children are starting to show up on the streets with one adult guiding them by the hand. He is sure he spots their neighbour, Hera, with little Jacen on her hip. 

Anakin is still not back, Obi-Wan is starting to suspect Ahsoka probably dragged him to a meeting of some kind. ‘Even better than just going to catch Pokémon’, he thinks. ’Anakin could benefit from hanging out a little more with people his age.’ 

\---

Around 6pm, Kanan and Hera’s children, Ezra and Sabine, knock on his door. They are dressed up as some kind of fictional character Obi-Wan doesn’t know. 

“Trick or treat!” Say the children. Obi-Wan smiles at them. 

“Well, those are just wonderful disguises! Happy Halloween!” He laughs, putting some randomly assorted candies on their bags. He looks up to Kanan and tells him: ”I saw Hera earlier.” 

Kanan nods fondly. “He’s still too young to go trick or treating, but likes the jack-o-lanterns quite a lot.” Obi-Wan chuckles at that. 

“Mister Kenobi has put eyes in my bag!” Shouts Ezra, delighted with the chocolate eyeballs. “I love it, thank you!” 

\---

Anakin comes back around 7pm, almost running into a group of older children leaving their doorstep. His cheeks are flushed from the chilly wind but he seems much more animated. 

“Look, Obi-Wan!” He says with the eagerness of a child, before shoving his phone under Obi-Wan’s nose. “It’s a Gengar in disguise! It’s so cute, don’t you think?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t know what a Gengar is but he congratulates Anakin anyways. “Now, dear, come inside, I’ll make you something warm to drink.” 

They shuffle inside, Obi-Wan cheekily wrapping his arm around Anakin’s waist. Anakin happily melts against his side. 

Ten minutes later, someone knocks on their door. 

“Can you take this one? I’m kind of busy here.” He asks. 

“Are you sure? I’m not great with this stuff.” Anakin says, uncomfortably. 

“Yes, go, I’m sure you’ll be great.” 

He hears Anakin open the door and a high voice saying “trick or treat!” at him. He quickly finishes Anakin’s tea, adding a bit of milk just how Anakin likes it. Obi-Wan hurries to their entrance hall, ready to relieve Anakin from his duty but then… 

“Oh!” Anakin’s voice sounds surprised and pleased. “You’re dressed as a Cubone!” He spies from around the corner and finds a little redheaded child, with a tall and imposing adult behind him, dressed in what looks like a onesie. The child lights up at Anakin’s words. 

“Dad, dad!” He excitedly calls for the adult. “He knows what a Cubone is!” He exclaims. The adult calmly pats the child on the head. 

Anakin is completely whipped by the kid. “Of course, Cubone is one of my favourite Pokémon since I was a child.” He adds. “I sadly don’t have razz berries but I can give you some candy instead.” He playfully says, kneeling at the kid’s height and putting some inside the bag. “Happy Halloween!” He remembers to say at last. 

“Happy Halloween, sir!” 

\---

After that, Obi-Wan grabs him by the hips and kisses him deeply. He’s completely enchanted by his husband. Anakin accepts it easily, hugging his neck with his arm, opening his mouth and mewling inside the kiss. 

They break apart when air becomes a necessity and Obi-Wan takes the chance to lay kisses all over his neck. Anakin giggles, playing with Obi-Wan’s hair. “Can we cuddle now?” He asks.

“Of course, but let me get you your tea first.” 

\---

He has Anakin curled around him, hand playing with his curls. There is a silly movie playing on TV but he’s more focused on Anakin’s little pleased sounds. 

The tea has been drunk and the cup is left on the table. 

“Next year,” begins Anakin, sounding sleepy already. “Next year, we should go to Argentina in October.” He rubs his face against Obi-Wan’s beard and kisses the corner of his mouth. “To rest a bit from this Halloween hype.” 

Obi-Wan chuckles and lifts his chin to kiss his lips properly. 

“Whatever you wish, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Come and talk with me on [tumblr!](https://tomicaleto.tumblr.com/) (if you want to lol)


End file.
